Question: $\dfrac{6}{3} - \dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{24}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{24} - {1}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{23}{12}$